The Phoenix
The Phoenix is a weekly children's comic containing both humour and adventure strips, along with puzzles and occasional text stories. A promotional issue of The Phoenix, numbered zero, was published in December 2011; the comic's proper run from issue 1 onwards began in January 2012. The comic has is a spiritual successor to The DFC, sharing a similar tone, many of the same contributors and one of the same strips (Dave Shelton's "Good Dog, Bad Dog"). Features Strips * "The Pirates of Pangaea" by Daniel Hartwell and Neill Cameron (0-20, 33-36, 53-72, 79-82, 100, 110-113) * "Bunny vs Monkey" by Jamie Smart (0 onwards) * "Corpse Talk" by Adam Murphy (0-18, 21-28, 31-34, 38-42 44-47, 49-50, 52-56, 59-65, 67, 70-79, 81-88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110 onwards) * "How to Make Awesome Comics" by Neill Cameron and occasional guests (0-13, 15-18, 20-33, 35-38, 40-46, 48-56, 58-68, 73, 75-97, 101-104, 113 onwards) * "Planet of the Shapes" by Mike Smith, as Ricardo Tangle (0-52) * "Silk Roads" by Ben Haggarty and various artists (0-1, 11, 15, 23-26) * "Star Cat" by James Turner (0-12, 28-29, 32-33, 40-42, 47-49, 53-55, 61-63, 68-70, 78-80, 94-96, 119 onwards) * "Long Gone Don" by The Etherington Brothers (1-10, 16-22, 53-69) * "The Lost Boy" by Kate Brown (1-35) * "Lucie" by Simone Lia (1-29) * "Gary's Garden" by Gary Northfield (2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 13, 17, 24-28, 30, 34-39, 43-46, 51-52, 54-61, 65, 67, 71-78, 85-88, 91-92, 97-101, 103, 106-107, 111, 113-114) * "Ghost Ant" by Dave Shelton (2) * "The Princess and the Peanut-Butter Sandwiches" by Adam Murphy (3) * "Cogg and Sprokit" by Jamie Littler (4, 9, 11-16, 21, 26, 31, 35-41, 50-51, 61, 71-72) * "Zombee" by Dave Shelton (6) * "Starborn" by Paul Duffield (7) * "The Owl" by Adam Murphy (8) * "Troy Trailblazer" by Robert Deas (10, 18, 27-32, 42-51, 58-59, 73-85, 100-115) * "Frankencrab" by Dave Shelton (12) * "Good Dog, Bad Dog" by Dave Shelton (13-23, 27-35) * "Battle Quest" by Paul Duffield (14) * "The Magic Tower" by Paul Duffield (19) * "Sky Drifters" by Zak Simmonds-Hurn (20, 24-26, 107, 109) * "The Graveyard" by Adam Murphy (21) * "Chip Charlton and Mr Woofles" by Jim Medway (22, 77, 101-102, 116117) * "Kit and Clay" by Alexis Frederick-Frost (23, 25, 33, 36, 45, 52, 56, 65, 81, 91, 94, 98, 106) * "Useleus" by Alexander Matthews and Wilbur Dawbarn (27, 32, 39, 48-49, 57, 66, 69, 79, 84, 86, 90-93, 97-99, 104-105, 108, 114, 117) * "Danica Starborn's Secrets of the Universe" by Paul Duffield (29, 35, 44, 50, 55, 60) * "Evil Emperor Penguin" by Laura Ellen Anderson (30, 37, 46, 55, 63, 71-72, 86, 90, 93, 96-97, 99, 101, 108, 110-111, 116, 118) * "Phoenix HQ" by Matt Baxter (31, 73, 82 onwards) * "Nico Bravo and the Celestial Supply Shop" by Mike Cavallaro (34, 43, 62, 80, 87, 106-107, 113) * "The Attack of the Hovermoos" by Mike Smith (36) * "Zara's Crown" by John Aggs and Patrice Aggs (37-52) * "Simon Swift" by Thomas Fickling and Zak Simmonds-Hurn (37-52, 74-81, 84-92) * "The Heart Tree" by Paul Duffield (40-42) * "Jinks and O'Hare Funfair Repair" by Philip Reeve and Sarah McIntyre (44) * "Emilie's Turn" by Neill Cameron and Kate Brown (47) * "Scaredy Cat" by Morag Lewis and Paul Duffield (53) * "Cora's Breakfast" by Nick Abadzis (53-70) * "Haggis & Quail" by Dan Boultwood (64, 68, 73-74, 82-83, 85, 88, 92-93, 105-109, 115-118) * "Charlie and the Chicken Factory" by Mike Smith (71-72) * "The Secret of the Samurai" by Garen Ewing (75-78) * "The Terrible Tales of the Teenytinysaurs!" by Gary Northfield (82) * "Zara's Masterpiece" by John Aggs and Patrice Aggs (83-92) * "Chatterbox" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (83) * "Lost Tales" by Adam Murphy (88-89, 96-97, 103-104, 109-110, 115) * "Mummy's Boy" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (83) * "Hey, Dr. Smartypants!" by Adam Murphy (91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 105, 107, 109) * "Looshkin" by Jamie Smart (94, 96, 99, 102, 105, 109, 115) * "Crybaby" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (95) * "The Skullsword" by Alexander Matthews (95) * "3 & a Dog" by "Two Ficklings" and Dan Boultwood (97-101) * "The Dragon in the Snow" by Neill Cameron (102) * "Radioactive Christmas" by Dave Shelton (103) * "Porky Pirates" by Mike Smith (104) * "Pow! The Diary of a Space Gladiator" by Alexander Matthews (111-112) * "Tracks" by Daniel Clifford and Lee Robinson (112) * "Mega Robo Bros" by Neill Cameron (112 onwards) * "Tales to Give you the Shivers" by Daniel Hartwell and Karen Rubins (114, 119) * "Tamsin and the Deep" by Neill Cameron and Kate Brown (118 onwards) Puzzles * "The Dangerous Adventures of Von Doogan" by Lorenzo Etherington (0-117, 118-onwards) * "What Will Happen Next?" by Patrice Aggs (0-6, 9-14, 17-22, 67-72) Text features * "Tale Feathers" by various (0-21, 23-40, 42-43, 47-48, 56-57, 60, 105-10?) * "Charlie Small" by anonymous (?, 63-64, 68-69, 73-74, 87-88, 92-94, 96-98, 101-103) * "The Hunter's Desk" by Richard Collingridge and Tom Fickling (70, 78, 81, 91) * "The Little Gold Cup" by anonymous (95) * "The Bishop of Bosh" by anonymous (112) Single-panel * "Elsewhere..." by Chris Riddell (0-23, 43-55) * "Unreliable Cross-Sections" by Chris Riddell (42, 51) * "The Phoenix Phictionary" by Mike Smith, as Alexi Con (53 onwards) Category:Weekly Category:Anthologies Category:Random House titles Category:The DFC